International Music Festival 24
International Music Festival 24, often referred to as IMF #24, is the up-coming 24th edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Malta after the victory of Ella Eyre with her song "Comeback". Location Marsa (or Il-Marsa) is a town in the Grand Harbour area of Malta, with a population of 4,571 people as of March 2013.The name Marsa means "the harbour". Marsa is located on the Marsa Creek, a body of water formed by the flow of water from wadis in high ground nearby to the sea. The creek includes the Grand Harbour which the town is based on. A port was first established at Marsa by the Phonecians. Remains of Roman constructions have been found close to the town. It is thought a foundry of the Order of the Knights of St. John may have been located at Marsa. During the Great Siege of Malta of 1565, Marsa was used as a camp by troops of the Ottoman Empire. Following their defeat, Marsa became a barony containing a number of vineyards. In the 17th century a historical museum, the Museo di San Giacomo, was located at Marsa. This was created when Giovanni Francesco Abela converted his house into a museum and was the first of its type on Malta. Many of its artefacts are now held at the National Museum of Archaeology in Malta's capital city Valletta. A new port was constructed in the 1860s under the rule of the British Empire. It was intended that a town would be built at the site under the name Albert Town, named after Prince Albert. By 1890 the town had a population of over 600 people, but it was later abandoned. A new town at the site emerged in the 20th century, taking the name Marsa after the creek. In July 2009 a plan to regenerate the harbour area was announced. This is intended to turn the site into a recreational area and is planned include the construction of a marina with space for 170 boats. Venue The Malta Shipbuilding will host the competition in Marsa,Malta. The Malta Shipbuilding will have a capacity of up to 4,500 spectators for this year’s live show and jury final. It will have space for approximately 800 people in a standing area at the front, with bleachers and raised seating covering the rest of the floor to the back of the venue. As the building was formerly used as a shipyard, there are many steel supports in both the roof and side-lines. While the roof bars will be ideal for attaching the lighting rigs above the stage and audience, the steel bars at the side will be lit specially to give a silhouette effect inside the venue. The middle shed will be used for the audience, stage, and backstage. The sheds on the left and right sides will be used for the audience entrances, toilets, merchandise and food stalls. The delegation area with dressing rooms will be situated in the side sheds, as well as the production area for storing props. A press centre, and press conference area, will be located next door to the venue. Semi-final and Grand FInal allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' 'Running Order' 'Participants' 'Returning artists' Results Semifinal 1 Semifinal 2 Semifinal 3 Grand Final International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Andreas Gabalier # Paula Seling & Ovi (Romanian representatives in the 8th , 13th and 15th edition) # Katia Aveiro # Duna # Maja Keuc # Eiza Gonzales # Lusia Värk # Nicola Rust # Anna Vissi # Carolina Casado # Jess Glynne # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA Category:IMF 24